Body Heat
by NovaCalla
Summary: After getting locked out of the school on a cold winter's night, Hermione needs a little something to help her warm up and who better to give it to her than Minerva. Hermione/Minerva


Body Heat

The winter after the war was one of the most severe Hogwarts had seen in many years. It was almost as if mother nature was trying to cleans the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts from all the blood, death, and violence it had seen during the time of Lord Voldemort's violent reign. The snow had started early yesterday and hadn't let up since, drifts of snow covered the grounds in a cold blanket of pure white snow. The sun had cast its last rays some time ago and the temperatures were dropping quickly. Hermione Granger could be seen walking towards Hagrid's hut just an hour before curfew. Hagrid was going to see his half brother and the rest of his people and Hermione wanted to bid him farewell before he left. Hagrid had always been a good friend to the Trio and since Ron and Harry were at Auror training, Hermione felt it was her duty to say good bye and wish him well.

Hermione pulls her cloak closer around her a sharp gust of wind hits her, sending chills down her spine. Hermione increases her pace, wanting to make it to his hut before she freezes to death. When she gets there she lifts a single frozen hand and raps her knuckles against the hard wood door. It doesn't take long for the half giant to answer, large smile appearing on his face when he sees Hermione. "'ermione! What'd 'er you doin' here?" Hagrid takes a step back and lets Hermione in.

"I came to wish you well on your trip." Hermione says walking in, the warmth of the hearth warming her frozen hands and cheeks. "I do hope you enjoy yourself Hagrid, all of us here will miss you while you're away." Hagrid's smile gets wider as he offers Hermione tea. Gladly wrapping her chilled fingers around the warm tea cup Hermione takes a small sip, the hot tea doing wonders to warm her.

"That's very kind of you, 'ermione." He smiles sitting down with his own cup of tea. Hermione asks what he plans to do and they talk for some time. Looking up at the clock Hermione stands quickly.

"Oh, no! I need to go, I've missed curfew." Hermione hugs Hagrid and once again wishes him well on his travels. Pulling her cloak tightly around her Hermione walks quickly back to the school, just as she leaves heavy wet snow flakes fall rapidly around her, making it hard to see. Half way up the hill Hermione trips and her wand flys out of her cloak and into the snow. Not realizing this Hermione gets up, shakes herself off and walks towards the castle again. It takes her twice as long to get to the castle due to the feet of snow she has to push through, and by the time she arrives at the main doors she's soaked from the snow. With blue fingers Hermione presses on the door to the castle only to find it locked. "N-no, no, no, t-this i-is not good." Hermione goes to grab her wand to cast a patronus to Minerva to come let her in, but she can't find her wand. In a panic she bangs on the door several times hoping someone will hear and let her in. After twenty minutes of this she collapses in the doorway, her fingers and toes long since gone numb, she could feel her eyes getting heavy but she knew she had to stay awake.

 _Of all the dumb ways to die after the war._ Hermione thinks ruefully as she vainly blows warm air on her fingers. Twenty more minutes go by and Hermione is barely keeping herself awake. Hitting the door one last time Hermione closes her eyes, thinking that this would be the end.

"Miss Granger!" A startled voice says picking her up and bringing her inside. Slowly opening her frozen lashes Hermione looks up into the face of her beloved mentor, Minerva McGonagall.

"H-h-hi." She stammers, shaking violently from the cold. Minerva quickly casts a powerful warming charm on the frozen girl. Hermione moans softly and smiles her appreciation. "T-thanks"

"We need to get you to Poppy." Minerva says going to grab the girl and carry her to the hospital wing.

"N-no, I-I just need a warm b-bath." Hermione protests taking a weak step back, "R-really I'm f-fine." Minerva stops and places her hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

"Fine? You were about ready to fall asleep and never wake up." Minerva challenges.

"A warm bath, that's all I need" Hermione says clearly, having warmed up enough to stop stuttering.

"Poppy needs to check you over."

"I just need heat." Hermione bites her lip as an idea comes to mind. "Body heat is the fastest way to warm a person Professor." Hermione takes several steps closer to Minerva removing her soaked outer robes. "Care to warm me up?" Hermione says softly closing the distance and pressing her body flush against Minerva's. Minerva blushes and puts some space between them.

"Miss Granger, that is highly inappropriate."

"What? This is _purely_ to warm me up, nothing more. I'm so cold Professor, please help me." Hermione says walking closer again. Minerva bites her lip and quickly grabs the girl and appairates them to her quarters. Hermione smiles and removes her inner robe, leaving her in her shirt and skirt, she removes her shoes and stockings before slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Minerva says a fierce blush appearing on her cheeks.

"My clothes are soaked, and besides skin to skin contact is more efficient." Hermione smiles and removes her shirt and skirt. Minerva's eyes rake over the pale skin revealed. Taught muscles ripple underneath her skin as she slowly walks towards Minerva. Hermione slowly undoes the clip that holds Minerva's outer robes together and pushes it off her shoulders, it falls to the floor with a dull thud. A self satisfied smirk appears on Hermione's face as she sees that Minerva's chest is rising faster and her breath is escaping between two parted ruby lips, a tongue darting out to moisten dry lips. Looking up Hermione peers through her infamous square glasses to see dilated dark green eyes.

Reverently Hermione takes the glasses off of her regal face and sets them on the coffee table, stroking her cheek as she runs her down to push off the venerable Headmistress's inner robe, leaving her in only a shift and her boots. Hermione finds her eyes riveted on her lips and she slowly leans forward to press her lip against Minerva's full ones. It was this action that spurred Minerva out of her trance, she grips Hermione's hips and pulls her body flush against hers. They both moan into the now heated kiss, lips and teeth desperate to get more of the other. With a murmured spell the two witches find themselves naked on Minerva's bed.

Hermione moans at the increase of deliciously warm skin pressed against hers and a slight gasp escapes Minerva's mouth as her heated skin is pressed against Hermione's chilled skin. "Sweet Merlin! You're freezing." Minerva gasps pressing herself against Hermione to warm her up. Giggling softly Hermione smiles up at her.

"Good thing you're here to warm me." Hermione guides Minerva's face back to her own and kisses her again, moaning at how soft her lips are. "I've wanted this for so long." She whispers, pulling Minerva closer; wrapping her leg around Minerva's hip and pressing her wet core to Minerva's hips. The older witch's eyes flutter close as she feels Hermione's wet heat pressed against her. A low moan escapes Minerva's lips when Hermione starts to roll her hips. "H-Hermione." Minerva moans into the young woman's ear. Hermione answers back with a soft moan as the rolling creates the most delicious friction where she needs it the most. "I need you." Hermione whispers taking Minerva's hand and guiding it down her body and to her aching heat. "Please." She begs, rolling her hips against Minerva's hand.

Minerva slowly starts to move her hand, rolling her fingers across Hermione gathering moisture on her fingers. She trails her fingers up Hermione's slit to circle her clit, shivering slightly at the gasp that escapes Hermione's lips paired with a sudden thrust of her hips. Minerva slowly slides a single finger into Hermione with ease, adding a second only moments later. When she does Hermione lets out a low moan, her eyes rolling back as she feels every centimeter of Minerva's fingers in her. "Y-you feel so good in me, better than I ever imagined." Hermione groans through her pleasure. Minerva's cheeks heat up at her words then smirks. "You thought of me doing this to you before, Miss Granger?" Minerva teases, switching their positions so Hermione is against the bed.

Hermione's eyes snap open and her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. "I-I, um… yes." She admits. Minerva looks down at her with a very smug look plastered to her face. Leaning down closer Minerva whispers hotly in her young lover's ear. "Well I do hope I live up to your… fantasies." Hermione shudders at Minerva's words and rolls her hips. "It's already so much better." The young girl moans when Minerva starts to move her hand gently at first but quickly building speed. Leaning down Minerva takes her clit into her mouth and plays with it as she thrusts in her, Hermione moaning with every thrust of her hand. "Please!" Hermione begs, her back arching off the bed as she approaches her climax. Kissing up her body Minerva captures Hermione's lips as she is flung over the edge into pure ecstasy. Minerva swallows her cry of pleasure and kisses her passionately as she slows her hand, helping Hermione come down from her high.

After several minutes Hermione opens her eyes and looks at Minerva with smoldering eyes that make Minerva's loins flare. "You do seem significantly warmer now, I hope that was what you were thinking of?" Minerva places a hand on Hermione's now burning skin. "Mhm, I am. Thank you." Hermione slides her hands up Minerva's back and leans up to place tender kisses on her neck. "I think it's time I return the favor." Without warning Hermione flips their positions and kisses Minerva passionately, thrusting her tongue into the older woman's mouth to taste her when she gasps in surprise. Minerva gasps suddenly at the sudden change in position but is soon moaning at the feel of Hermione's tongue against hers. As they kiss Hermione trails her hands down to pay homage to Minerva's breasts, making the older women squirm with arousal. Kissing her way down Minerva's body Hermione stops to suck on a pert nipple, scraping her teeth against the hardened flesh. "Sweet Merlin!" Minerva gasps when Hermione does this, her torso arching off the bed as her hand holds Hermione's head there.

Smiling at the reaction Hermione does this again before switching nipples and repeating the process. She swirls her tongue around Minerva's nipple and sucks gently before kissing back down Minerva's gorgeous body. When she reaches the tops of her hips Hermione can smell Minerva's heady scent making her moan aloud. "You smell so good." She whispers and kisses across the neatly trimmed patch of hair down to the source of her scent. As she gets closer Minerva's smell gets stronger making her mouth water. Minerva willingly spreads her legs and reveals herself to Hermione. Settling herself between the witches strong thighs Hermione starts to pleasure the woman of her dreams, moaning as she tastes Minerva for the first time. A twin moan could be heard emanating from the esteemed headmistresses' lips. Hermione brings her hand up to rub Minerva's clit with her thumb as she pushes her tongue into Minerva, the flavor doubling as she gets it right from the source.

Minerva's hips buck when Hermione does and she moves her hands to play with her breasts feeling herself quickly approaching the edge of what will be a fantastic orgasm. Feeling this Hermione picks up the pace, rubbing tight circles over Minerva's clit and rubbing her tongue over that spot that makes Minerva crazy. "I-I'm gonna-" Minerva gasps and cums suddenly, earning an appreciative moan from Hermione who eagerly licks up Minerva's cum as she helps her recover. Several minutes later both witches were snuggled up in the other's arms, contented smiles on their faces.

"That was certainly unexpected." Minerva comments. "Was it really?" Hermione turns to look up at Minerva who thinks about it for a moment. "No, I guess not. I've always been attracted to you, regardless of my teaching position here. You've always held a special place in my heart. I never expected you to ever return my feelings, but I am very glad you do." Hermione smiles brightly hearing this. "I've always been _very_ attracted to you as well Minerva." Minerva smiles and hums happily. "I love you." Hermione whispers making Minerva smile wider. "I love you too, Hermione." Minerva leans over to kiss her head sweetly. "Very much." They stay cuddled up against one another for some time, reveling in their confessed love.

"Round two?"

"Round two." Minerva smirks kissing Hermione passionately.

A.N. Please review at let me know what you think. I'm determined to teach myself how to write smut, I think I've improved since last time.


End file.
